


Black and White

by buddie_brettsey



Category: Chicago PD (TV), One Chicago
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddie_brettsey/pseuds/buddie_brettsey
Summary: After months of hesitation, Jay Halstead finally works up the courage to do what he can’t get out of his mind...
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Black and White

Jay Halstead was no stranger to heartbreak, the man had had more than his fair share of it. While he was hesitant to let Hailey into his life after Erin left, he could confidently say doing so was the best decision he had ever made. Hailey, while tough as hell, was also a light on his brightest days.

The man liked how overtime they were able to read each other’s emotions. How the other knew when a case got too rough and they needed someone to lean on. He liked how Hailey forced him to work through his past even if he didn’t want to face his demons. He enjoyed that they didn’t always need to speak but could sit in comfortable silence and read each other's facial expressions. 

Recently however, Jay was more silent than usual. The man had a good reason as to why however. A few weeks ago he had gone over to his brother Will’s apartment and asked them to have their mothers ring back. The ring had definitely been tossed back and forth between the two brothers at this point but Jay assured Will that Hailey was it. 

The oldest Halstead didn’t need reassurance however. Will was positive this was the last time he’d hand the ring over. From the first time Will met Hailey he knew she’d be in their lives for a long time. It was just a shame it took his younger brother so long to come to the same conclusion but he was happy the woman would one day be a Halstead too nonetheless. 

Jay would never admit it around Ruzek or Atwater but the man was a romantic at heart. After years of having to have his guard up 24/7 he was happy he was able to let it down around Hailey. He was happy that alone with her he could be as sappy as he pleased. Letting her into his emotions didn’t happen straight away, it was slow but that’s what made them so much stronger in the end. 

To show his appreciation for how patient and understanding she was, he knew his proposal had to be special. Hailey wasn’t the flashy type, so his proposal wouldn’t be either. No big crowds, no over the top gesture. It would be simple but it would mean something. 

After debating back and forth between ideas, he finally decided to do it at his grandfather's cabin in Wisconsin. Sure, they could have all their friends around to whoop and holler as he dropped a knee but at the end of the day all they truly needed was each other. 

So he told Hailey he wanted to take her somewhere special to clear their heads for the weekend. The cases have only gotten harder and bloodier so a change of scenery was more than welcomed to Hailey. They let Voight know they’d be gone for the weekend. When Friday came and all they had was paperwork they opted to leave midday to get a jump on their weekend. The two went home to their shared apartment to pack up the essentials and loaded everything into Jay's truck before getting on the road. 

The 5 hour drive up to northern Wisconsin went as smooth as they could hope. The couple sat in comfortable silence. Throughout the years, long before officially becoming a couple, they had perfected a policy. Whatever you want to talk about, we’ll talk about and the other will listen. Whatever you don’t want to say, we’ll sit for as long you need until you feel like talking again. It was just something that worked for them. It’s why when Jay wasn’t talking, too afraid he’d let it slip what this trip was actually for, Hailey didn’t question it. 

When they finally arrived Hailey was in awe of how beautiful the property was, far different than she had expected. A gorgeous two bedroom cabin that sat on 10 acres of land, the main bedroom had a great view of the lake that was only a stone's throw away. Spring had sprung and there were wildflowers all around. She could instantly see herself coming here for a long time which thankfully is exactly what Jay wanted. 

While Jay turned on the water, plumbing and electricity she took it upon herself to take in the small amount of luggage they brought before going back outside to look at the view of the lake. The lake was stunning yet not too big. She could picture cold winter days where she complained while Jay tried to teach her how to icefish. She could picture her children swimming during the summers, stubbornly staying out all day until Jay had to go in and actually pull the little fishes back to dry land before bedtime. 

Hailey got so lost in her daydreams she hadn’t heard Jay coming up behind her and jumped when he sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking up at him with a shocked face he only looked down at her with an assumed smile. 

“What ya thinking about?” Jay quietly asked, “oh it’s uh, it’s nothing really. Just thinking, why didn’t you tell how pretty this place was?” Hailey tried to quickly think of something other than her true thoughts. Not completely sure if Jay would want all the things she was thinking of. 

But of course Jay wasn’t having any of that, “spill it. You were thinking about more than that… just tell me, whatever it is I’ll be okay with”. Hailey huffed but gave in, slowly telling Jay her dreams that she’d rather keep secret. “Just… imagining our future, I guess? I know we just got here but I can see us coming back a lot? For a long time maybe?” she hesitantly and timidly replied. 

The man was revealed beyond belief at her words but tried his best to keep a straight face. He swore he could’ve dropped to his knee right there but he had a plan in place and was determined to keep it. Hailey deserved the best, she deserved something more memorable and he had to stay focused on his plan. 

So he opted to reply with a short, “yeah, I see that too” before helping Hailey stand up and walk back inside the cabin. It was getting dark so Jay made an easy dinner while Hailey made herself busy fluffing up the bed. The cold spring night was creeping in and she was more than ready for a warm night of sleep after a long drive. 

After quickly eating dinner while chatting about the new tk Hailey area, the detectives cozied up in bed. Not much else was said expect for the usual “I love you” and “sleep well”. Hailey was too sleepy and Jay was too in his head about tomorrow for anything else. 

The next morning Hailey woke to an empty, cold bed. It was still dark out so she wondered where Jay could be and why he’d be gone for so long for his side of the bed to go cold. When she heard pounding outside she perked up and looked out the window to find Jay in the dark messing around with something down by the dock. Seeing how truly dark it was she finally looked at the time on her phone only to find “5:32” staring back at her.

Just as she was about to open the window and shout “what the hell are you doing?!” out to Jay she saw him turning back to the cabin and decided to let him explain himself when he got in. 

When Jay entered the bedroom she opened her mouth to ask but before she could get the words out, Jay cut her off. “Okay, get real clothes on! We have plans!” he excitedly said. Hailey was confused, “what plans? I thought we just came to relax”. Jay shyly shrugged before saying, “well, uh, yeah. But that's not all.. Just get clothes on, meet me outside and I’ll explain. Promise. You just have to hurry.”

Confused as hell, Hailey complied with her boyfriend's wishes and did as she was told. Still chilly and damp from the morning dew, she opted for jeans, boots and layered herself up in multiple sweaters before stepping outside and finding Jay down by the lake. 

The sun was finally starting to make its appearance and she could now see what Jay was messing with earlier. An old wooden canoe was filled with blankets, a thermos of coffee and peonies, her favorite flower but she hadn’t remembered telling him that...

Hailey looked at the man she loved before Jay pulled her out of yet another daydream by saying, “What are you waiting for? Get in babe”. She again did as was told, with Jay lending her a hand to get into the wobbly boat of course, then Jay got it right after. 

She watched peacefully as Jay slowly rowed them to the middle of the lake. She could hear birds chirping in the distance and feel the morning breeze go through her. Yet it was still comfortable. Everything for once felt perfect and she wasn’t used to feeling as such. 

Once Jay got them to the middle of the lake he stopped and took a breath. A breath to relieve himself of the arm workout he just got sure but also to prepare himself for what he was about to do. The sun was just about to officially rise into the blue sky above and he knew it was time. If he wanted a sunrise proposal it was now or never. 

Haliey was yet again lost in a daydream as she looked at the sunrise rise from behind the tall trees. For the second time in 24 hours Jay had again pulled her back to earth. She wasn't usually the type to get lost in her own thoughts but this weekend was proving to be different for whatever reason. “Babygirl, look down”

When she did, she was met with the sight of Jay one knee in the canoe, she let out an almost inaudible gasp and before she could say anything Jay cut her off. 

“Okay, I just have to do this. I just have to say it and I love you but please don’t interrupt because I keep getting in my head about it and I just need to tell you I love you an-“ it was finally time for Hailey to cut him off “baby, breathe, just say it” she smiled down at him as Jay finally worked up the courage to begin. 

“Um, I’ve loved you for a really long time. I think I loved you before I knew I loved you. It took too long for me to realize it, too long for me to let you completely and I’m sorry for that. But you know me, I get in my head about shit. You’re the only one who can bring me back though. It’s just the beginning of endless reasons why I love you. Everyone who you meet adores you, even my dad did which lord knows is saying something... There is simply no one else that could ever come close to how absolutely enchanting you are… All I’ve been able to think about for the past few months is how good we’d look in black and white. How good you'd look in a white dress coming down to meet me at the end of the aisle. I couldn’t get it out of my head so I finally went to Will and got this.”

He pulled a ring box out of his sweatshirt pocket and opened it to show a simple, yet gorgeous ring before he continued his speech.

“Um, this was my mother’s ring. When I talk about people loving you, I know that if she was still here she’d be number one on that list, well, second only to me. Hell, my mom probably would’ve kicked my ass for not doing this a lot sooner.” he laughed. “But honestly, there’s no one else who I could trust with something this special to me. So I’m just going to finally say it; Hailey Anne Upton, you are the love of my life. Please do me the greatest honor of my life and marry me?”

Hailey was still stunned, all this time she knew what she wanted but was never completely sure if Jay wanted the same things. This confirmed it. So instead of screaming a big “yes!” she just nodded her head with tears streaming down her face. Jay placed the ring on her finger before asking her “happy tears, right?”, Hailey again nodded before replying “the happiest”. 

After Jay caressed her face and wiped away her tears, she flung herself onto Jay, he wasn’t expecting her to do that so he fell backwards into the boat. All the motion in such a small vessel led to the two toppling over into the cold water. They laughed in complete shock as they rose to the surface. The freezing water only adding to the adrenaline rush they both just received by getting engaged. 

Jay thought to himself that God must’ve been looking out for them when Hailey's hand came above the water and her ring was still securely on her finger. The two finally kissed, playfully splashing each other while doing so and they would’ve stayed in the water enjoying themselves longer had they not been afraid of getting hyperthermia. 

They quickly pushed themselves back into the caneo and Jay rowed them back to land. As much as they wanted to stay out there forever and enjoy the rest of the sunrise, they were in desperate need of dry clothes and a warm shower. 

The rest of the weekend went perfectly. Content with only each other. They spent the rest of their weekend by the fire Jay built, fishing and hiking. However they mostly spent it lustfully in bed. So consumed with passion for the other they didn’t think of much else. 

The days in bed only got better now that Jay was relieved she has said “yes”. The poor man had spent months worrying if she’d say no and now he could finally relax. 

Before they knew it, their weekend had come to and end and Sunday afternoon they made the drive back to Chicago. This time, the drive was silent. Now they dreamt up wedding plans, who would be in the wedding party was simple, where they’d have it was a different story but neither were too worried about that yet. 

When they got off the exit to Chicago Hailey assumed they would go back to their apartment to get sleep before their shift in the morning. So when Jay went right past their home she was surprised. Before she knew it, Jay was pulling into a parking spot right in front of Molly’s. This time instead of questioning his actions, she let him go about. Clearly he had plans and she wasn’t about to ruin them. 

Jay went around to help her out to his large truck, he’d never get over watching her short stature jumping down, before leading her into the bar that was more like a second home. Inside they were greeted with their friends loudly shouting a chorus of “congratulations!”. 

Hailey didn’t even have a chance to take off her coat before her best friend Kim was pulling her into a bone crushing hug. “I knew it! I’ve known about this for months and I’ve kept my mouth shut the WHOLE TIME! My besties are getting married!!!” Kim excitedly exclaimed. Hailey wasn’t even sure if anyone knew yet seeing as they had kept their phones off. However knowing Kim would be worried, Jay had texted her that Hailey said yes and ever since she had been buzzing with excitement. 

The couple laughed at the patrol officer before the rest of Intelligence came up with their own hugs and kisses in cheeks, their friends from Firehouse 51 and Chicago Med were just behind them in line. All eager to wish them well having known Hailey and Jay would eventually get engaged but not sure when. Looking back on it, it seems like the whole world knew their feelings before the now engaged couple did. 

It wasn’t long before Will had worked his way through the crowd of first responders to get to his brother and soon to be sister in law. Will had wanted to be the first to congratulate the two but after watching Burgess bounce her leg with Adam constantly having to calm her down for the hour they all sat waiting for the couples arrival, he decided he’d let the woman be the first. 

When Will finally pulled his brother into a tight, loving hug he whispered into the younger brother's ear “I know mom said it wasn’t a race but dude, you won, I accept defeat”. Jay just nodded gratefully and watched as Will went over and slipped Hailey out of the conversation she was having with Stella, Sylvie and Kim about bridesmaids dresses. The detective was able to overhear Will tell Hailey just how lucky he was to bring getting a sister in law as wonderful as her. 

As just looked around the room, he thought of all his past heartbreaks. He thought of the exes, the war, the senseless acts of evil he encountered on a daily basis. He thought about how if it took all of that, just to be able to call Hailey his fiancé. Well then, he’d happily go through that heartbreak a million more times. In that moment as he watched Hailey gossip about their future wedding, as he heard Voight say how he “knew Jay would finally come to his senses” as he watched Kevin, Adam, Kelly and Matt do shots “in their honor” the man was finally at peace with his life.

For once and for all, he had found true happiness and nothing else that ever happened would ever truly matter. He had his girl, he had his friends that were more like family, he had his brother and that’s all he would ever truly need...

**Author's Note:**

> Link to song from where I got the title - Black and White by Niall Horan 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7rpNuuoMbid56XkDsx2FjE?si=-zUs1BcKRxKbokjqJ-6XAQ


End file.
